It is generally known to provide for standard commercial tent brackets used for tent frame assembly that do not swivel. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventionally known portable shelter 110. FIG. 1 is an assembled shelter tent while FIG. 2 is a exploded perspective view of shelter 110. As shown by FIGS. 1 and 2, shelter 110 is generally assembled by utilizing four corner brackets 132 to join support poles 126 and cross poles 128. Cables 138 are connected to the poles so as to cross one another at a midpoint. Fabric top 130 is further secured to the stationary pins 112 of corner brackets 132. Connecting fabric top 130 to pins 112 of corner brackets 132 generally requires either a special pry tool configured to pry and stretch the fabric top over and onto each of pins 112 or requires four people simultaneously pulling on fabric top 130 so as to position the loops at the corners of fabric top 130 over and onto each of pins 112. Poke-up rod 142 and pulley bar 140 are then mounted to the midpoint or intersection of cables 138 and connected to the apex of top 130 to poke up the center of fabric top 130. Once top 130 is on the frame provided by poles 128, 126 and corner brackets 132, ratchet assemblies 136 raise the canopy provided by fabric top 130.
However, such commercial tent brackets have many disadvantages. Although commonly employed, such portable shelters are difficult and time consuming to set up. Stretching fabric top 130 to place fabric top 130 in tension as it is connected to corner bracket 132 is tedious, time consuming and requires multiple person crews. Moreover, specialized tools such as canopy jacks and pry bars are usually required for raising the tent as well. Thus, there is a continuing need for a portable shelter that is easier and less time consuming to set up and requires fewer persons for set up.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a canopy tension adjuster that requires less time for assembly of tent canopies and cuts the need for extra tools and canopy jacks. It would also be advantageous to provide a canopy tension adjuster that swivels and thereby eliminates the need for extra people to assemble the tent frame and attach the top. It would be desirable to provide for a canopy tension adjuster having one or more of these or other advantageous features.